


Only you know me, but since you went away my heart breaks every day.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Series: house [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if house had turned out to be a woman?<br/>Massive hilson shipping, it's otp so expect House and Wilson to end up together, will have lesbian ships, gay ships and straight ships.<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Starting point  
She was running, faster than she had ever run before but not to run away from something. Yet again Rebecca was late for class and she knew her students would give her hell for it. Biting her bottom lip she just made it through the doors as the last bell sounded, only a few minutes late, this wasn’t bad she guessed but normally she had always been on time. Damn him, damn him and his amazing eyes, his voice, his tone, his body, damn everything about him that had made her stay and miss out on being the first one in the class room.  
Deciding that this wasn’t something to worry about much she glanced around at the class, giving her students all a warm smile and hoping no one was going to ask her how weekend was. But sure enough within seconds…  
“How was your weekend miss?” Damn it, damn it , damn it, damn it. She bit her bottom lip slightly, trying to think of an answer the would be more appropriate for kids than what she had actually been doing.. or rather who she had been doing.  
“I made a new friend.. it’s always good to make new friends , isn’t it children?” A murmur of agreement went around her students. They were only young and she didn’t want to traumatize them too much just yet, well not before lunch anyway. “.. Now..” She looked to the board for a moment, writing something but then she felt weird and tried to say something and only a gabble came from her lips, she tried again, more gabbling and a little round of laughter went through the class, couldn’t they see she was in pain? Grabbing the chalk she wrote as a scribble. CALL THE NURSE. Straight after doing that she passed out onto the classroom floor and probably would’ve died had it not been for the other teacher who had been going through their rounds and had noticed something was up.  
Rebecca was shaking and shaking fast, tears were going down her face and as she heard her friend dial the ambulance she felt her heart do a weak and feeble jolt before she passed out once more. She had been thinking something could’ve been up with herself for days, weeks even, maybe a month or two and had been to see the Doctor but they had all been at a loss and told her not to worry too much about it, that it was nothing or rather maybe that was because no one could work out what the matter with her was. Well all except one person but she had vowed never to go back and see her again though she figured this time she might not have any other option even though she had been treated poorly they were still a good doctor and the only reason she hadn’t stayed was because of their attitude but that was how Regina Leia House was.

Chapter 1  
Pilot: How to save a life.  
“Twenty-nine-year old female. First seizure one month ago. Lost the ability to speak. Babbled like a baby. Progressive deterioration of mental status.”  
House rolled her eyes as she limped down the hallway with her best friend at her side, oh my god today was going to be tiring. If this was all she was getting. A monkey with a banana could do it but then again she figured that was the reason Cuddy had assigned Wilson the case and not her. Yet her friend was coming to her for her help or rather giving her the case.  
“Please house, she’s my cousin.” She could tell he was lying but she figured that he just really wanted her to take the case and if it was that important enough for him to lie to her then she figured it was worth a look at.

“ And your cousin doesn’t like the diagnosis. I wouldn’t either. Brain tumor, she’s gonna die, boring.” God it was so obvious, she really wanted to get rid of him right now so she could go back to playing with her over sized balls or rather ball and literally. Please go away Wilson. She thought to herself before running her fingers through her hair with one hand as the other rested on her cane.

“No wonder you’re such a renowned diagnostician. You don’t need to actually know anything to figure out what’s wrong” Well duh, I’m fabulous, she thought to herself before flipping her hair back and a small sarcastic smirk went over her face, god this was boring her and she just wanted to go home and do something else more fun. Like get a male hooker or something. “Come on! Why leave all the fun for the coroner? What’s the point of putting together a team if you’re not going to use them? You’ve got three overqualified doctors working for you. Getting bored.” Dear god she hated it when he was right.

“Gimme the damn file.” She narrowed her eyes at him before taking it and limping off down the hallway, failing to notice the goose bumps that had appeared on her friend’s hand when she had taken the file from him.

She pursed her lips, limping down the hallway before she heard her pager go off and a little gulp came from her throat, she had just taken the patient and already everything was screwing up. House knew she could do this or rather she knew a lot of people were counting on her to do this, Wilson being one of them and for some weird reason she had always hated letting him down although it had happened quite a lot, she let everyone down in many ways but never when it came to being a Doctor, in quite a few people’s words she was the best doctor in the whole world and that would be enough for her it her parents actually seemed proud of her or rather her father. He had never seemed proud of her; she figured that’s who she got it all from  
.  
Racing or rather limping quickly up the hallway she glanced in on her team all hard at word trying to stop the patient from going into cardiac arrest and within moments Rebecca was just asleep again and a relieved smile went over House’s face but she turned away quickly, not wanting anyone to see she was actually worried about a patient but it wasn’t mainly because Wilson had called her his cousin even though she knew it was a blatant lie.

She sucked on her bottom lip for a moment before heading out of the room and gesturing her team to follow after her.

"Shouldn’t we be speaking to the patient before we start diagnosing?" My god she had almost forgotten how seriously annoying Foreman could be but she kept him around because he was the only one who wasn't either in love with her or afraid of her and she knew one of the twins could be both, then again she wouldn't blame them. Chase and Cameron weren't really twins but she called them that because they were equally irritating. Humming to herself she spun her cane around. "A) she's not a Doctor so what's the point and B) everyone lies, she is a teacher so she has a certain "reputation " to uphold." She rolled her eyes, back when she had been younger teachers weren't always the greatest of people, that was one of the main reasons why she never taught medical students and also mainly because if she found three people hard work how the hell was she going to manage a room full of teenagers or young adults or whatever, to her they were all the same.  
"Re-draw the blood tests. And get her scheduled for that contrast MRI ASAP. Let’s find out what kind of zebra we’re dealing with here." She pursed her lips a little, sucking on her bottom one before limping out of the room and quickened her pace as she almost ran into Cuddy. Gee you have one lesbian drunken night with a hottie and suddenly she wants you to do all these clinic hours. Not what she called fun but since that night she was sure her boss didn't even know how to have fun, at least not while sober.

Heading to lunch she leaned back in her chair, eating her usual meal that the ladies made for her especially because she really hated the crap they served everyone else and she was too lazy to make food at home.  
"How's Rachel?" That was one of the main reasons why she knew her best friend was lying to her about the whole thing, mainly because her patient's real name was Rebecca. Giving him a non committal shrug she turned back to her food before drinking a little of her soda and glancing out of the window for a moment or two, god life at the hospital was getting more and more boring and Cuddy was texting her the clinic hours she had to do each week to make up for the time she had missed.  
"She's ... not dead if that's what you mean. but it's not a tumour, she's getting worse too fast.." House hoped this woman wasn't gonna die deep down but she knew losing patients to diseases happened every single day, yet she wasn't over the one that had happened a few years ago, Ester's. She pursed her lips for a moment, sucking hard on the bottom one before she noticed him watching her." What's that look for?"  
"Oh nothing." She knew him better to believe that but had no time to say anything else as her pager went off. Damn it, always went off when she was trying to figure something about her friend out, then again Wilson wasn't the type of guy to hide a lot of secrets, mainly because he was really bad at keeping them from her of all people and she knew in time she would discover what it was.

"This conversation isn't over." She pursed her lips for a moment before getting up and limping out of the canteen. Trying her best to go as quickly as the pain would allow her before quickly taking some Vicodin and entering her patient's room.Pulling on her bottom lip slightly she glanced at Chase, waiting for him to tell her why the hell she had been called up here.

" I went to her home and found ham, reason 1 why I don't think she's Wilson's cousin." My god, Jewish people could have non jewish relatives but she also knew that but wasn't going to tell him he was right just yet as the patient was more important right now and she wasn't in the mood to have a gleeful chase running around, telling everyone Wilson had lied, she still wanted to protect her best friend, no matter what the hell he was hiding from her. She still wanted to be there for him even though sometime every single day she was pretty sure she showed him that she didn't care whereas she really actually did.

"Where there’s ham there’s pork, where there’s pork there’s neurocysticercosis."." She glanced around for a moment before checking her patient's results and then looking at her team.  
"But it proves nothing." God why was he following her around today? She knew Rebecca wasn't his cousin and she knew he was hiding something from her but right now she thought he wanted to tell her what it was and that's what worried her.".. I was in here earlier before we had lunch, when she was conscious she said she doesn't want anymore treatments or experiments, she wants to go home and die."

Yeah there was no way in hell house was going to let that happen, not on her watch, she had never let a patient die and the only one who had ever died hadn't been her fault but then again she blamed herself for it almost every single day of her life and she knew she would go on doing it for the rest of her life, no matter what anyone told her or tried to convince otherwise. She gulped for a moment." When she regains consciousness tell her there's no way in hell I am letting that happen." A tear almost went down her face but she wasn't going to let it, she wasn't going to show her team she actually cared, the only one that had ever seen her caring side was Wilson and he was the only one who was ever going to see it, if you cared about people, you would get hurt in the end, no matter what happens. They'll always leave, one way or another.


	2. Chapter 1 continued.

This woman was being such an idiot and she had no idea why she was even thinking of continuing to help her while she had people around her, sick people who were actually going to be accepting of her help. She sucked on her bottom lip for a moment, glancing around at her team and then at her best friend. "Stay here. I'm gonna go see the idiot." House hardly ever went into see a patient as she believed everyone lies or rather that was the reason she gave for it but deep down she believed that if you care about someone and they get hurt or even worse then you would get hurt a lot more because it was a lot harder to watch someone die than actually die.

Blowing a bubble with her gum she limped up the hallway, slamming the office door behind her as she went. The patient was so stupid right now but she wasn't going anywhere till she let her try and cure her." I'm Doctor Regina house and you're being an idiot. you have a tape worm and unless you let me cure you then you'll die sooner rather than later." She chewed her tongue for a moment, hoping to get a reaction or some kind, any kind really. Regina didn't even care if she was yelled at or worse really, she just wanted a reaction from her. 

"Have you actually seen the worm?" My god this woman was even more of an idiot than she had previously believed. "..What happened to your leg.?" House glanced down at her own leg, wondering if she should answer her, something was telling her to but everything else was telling her not to.

"..I had an infarction.. it's what happens when the blood flow is obstructed. If it’s in the heart it’s a heart attack. If it’s in the lungs it’s a pulmonary embolism. If it’s in the brain it’s a stroke. I had it in my thigh muscles." .She had never told a patient that before but for some reason she figured she wasn't going to get anything else from her without some seriously personal truth deep down. They'd tried to cut her leg off but she had refused and nothing had ever been the same since. Her leg had hurt every single day since and she had become addicted to some weird drug named Vicodin. Every so often she went to a different one but it was mainly that. It took the pain away a little bit, her leg still hut sometimes but it was bearable.

 

"So you hide in your office, refuse to see patients because you don’t like the way people look at you. You feel cheated by life so now you’re gonna get even with the world. You want me to fight this. Why? What makes you think I’m so much better than you?" House swallowed, narrowing her eyes and feeling a tiny angry tear go down her face but then she heard someone else in the room and wiped it away.

"Our bodies break down.. you can live with dignity but you don't die with it..ever." She pursed her lips for a moment, turning and noticing Wilson behind her, giving her a look. "Oh don't give me that look. I'm outta here." She rolled her eyes, heading out of the door and back to her office before sliding down into her chair and turning it so no one could come in and see her cry. 

"House?"  
"Get out.." God this guy really wasn't giving up today and it was really starting to bug her. That patient hadn't even known her one day and already she was passing judgement on her but she cared about her for some reason. That was why she never went into see patients, she didn't want to care about her but now she did and it was going to screw everything up in her head and she wished she had just let one of the other idiots do it for her and by other she meant herself as well for in her eyes after what she had done she was the biggest idiot of them all.

"Talk to me.."

"I swear to god Wilson get out of my office, don't you have some cancer kids to go look at?" She wanted to cry or punch the wall or overdose , normally she had never cared about what patients said to her for she normally said things a lot worse to them and not just them but to her friends and family as well to push them away, most of them stayed but she only had one person she could really call a friend in her eyes. Wilson. 

He'd always been the for her, right from the start and she knew she would never be able to tell him how much he meant to her, he probably wouldn't believe it anyway, who would after how badly she treated him and everyone else she supposedly cared about in this world, she liked pretending she didn't care but honestly she did very much, probably a lot more than he cared about her.

"House you're crying." She shook her head but she knew she was and there was no point in hiding it. "You might be an ass but you're still human." He was wiping her eyes and right now she could feel goose bumps going all the way up her arms and didn't understand why really. She swallowed for a moment, a tiny fragment of a smile showing for a second before fading and she didn't notice he was leaning in for a second then she noticed he was coming closer to her or rather his lips were and she decided that maybe it would be alright letting him in for almost a second then she heard someone coming and moved away, if she lost him as her lover or whatever he might become then she would also lose the greatest friend she had ever had, this was too important to fuck up.

"I'll talk to you later..." She muttered before limping out of her own office, not noticing he was staring sadly after her.


End file.
